I. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a user interface for a motorized exercise machine, and more specifically to a programmable and variable resistance machine for measuring and displaying various force and directional outputs.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Weight based resistance exercise generally relies on a fixed load (e.g. 50 lbs.) throughout the entire exercise range of motion, while motorized isokinetics continuously varies the load it delivers to accommodate the user. Isokinetic resistance works by allowing a moving element, such as a handle or grip, to travel at a fixed speed. As a user engages the handle and tries to increase speed, he is met with increased resistance as the handle speed remains unchanged. This may be accomplished with a motorized isokinetic resistance system wherein a motor controller regulates the speed and torque of the motor, where speed varies with input voltage, and torque varies with current.
Both conventional weight based resistance exercise and isokinetic systems have their advantages and disadvantages. For example, monitoring a weight based workout involves counting repetitions and keeping track of the weight used, and since force is continually changing with isokinetic resistance, tracking progress during use is even more challenging. Additionally, if the isokinetic system utilizes multiple measuring devices, there is a need for multiple readouts.
The present disclosure overcomes the problems associated with conventional weight based and isokinetic resistance systems by utilizing a logic device to make decisions about what information is to be presented on a single digital or graphic display. Accordingly, it is a general object of this disclosure to provide an improved user interface for a motorized isokinetic resistance exercise machine.
It is another general object of the present disclosure to provide an exercise machine that manages the speed and torque produced at the isokinetic resistance mechanism.
It is a more specific object of the present disclosure to provide an improved force measuring device for accurate calculation and display.
These and other objects, features and advantages of this disclosure will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.